


old friends, old scars (new starts)

by bluesandbirds



Series: back in business [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Business Bay, Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Reunions, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit gets a hug, Tommyinnit needs a hug, smpearth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/pseuds/bluesandbirds
Summary: Wisp joined the game.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Kit | Wispexe
Series: back in business [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998283
Comments: 53
Kudos: 802





	old friends, old scars (new starts)

**Author's Note:**

> holy mcc teams batman!!! how did i manifest that omg its happening i cannot believe the boyssss  
> also, there's an animatic of smpearth with wisp and tommy set to "never love an anchor" that lives in my head rent free so give it a watch if you miss them as much as i do https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk7bZwYke3k  
> also wait someone pls animate "someone gets hurt" from mean girls but its tommy (janis), wisp (cady), and luke (damian) i will owe you my life

Tommy cautiously creeps through the forest.

It's a stupid decision on his part to even be out here.

The message on his communicator weighs heavy in his pocket and mind. 

_Dream whispers to you: check spawn_

_Dream whispers to you: trust me_

Tommy had scoffed upon first seeing it.

 _Trust him_? The man who destroyed his home. Who shot him. Who stole his most prized objects. Who was planning on doing it all again.

He knows it's a trap. There's no reason for it not to be. Dream values nothing more than blood, ash, and bowed heads. 

_"Tommy, I'll tell you the reason I'm on your side is because I really like destruction. I like destroying things."_

_"What, you're not just on my side for being my friend?"_

_"No, I just like destroying things, honestly."_

But there's the stupid, naive part of him that hopes.

_"He's under my protection."_

_"Okay, Tomothy."_

_"Be safe."_

He's firmly in enemy territory. His nerves are going haywire and every instinct is screaming at him to go back.

But where is back? He's no better off in Pogtopia than he is in Dream or Schlatt's land. At least here he's already expecting it when people hurt him.

Finally, the walls surrounding the spawn area enter his vision.

He looks around for that signature green.

Tommy's about to fire back a strongly worded message to Dream when his communicator chimes in his hand.

He stares at the new message uncomprehendingly. 

_Wisp joined the game._

He blinks once, twice.

The bright yellow words stare back.

Memories flood back in a rush.

Mischievous brown eyes. An arm around his shoulders. A loud voice swearing to take on the world for his sake. 

_"Tommy, the second you said Business Bay, I thought_ You know what? This makes a lot of sense _._ _"_

Dumb jokes. Dumb challenges. Dumb kids just being kids.

_"Wisp, we did it! We did it!"_

A cool night with no wind. A sinking feeling in his gut. A pain in his chest like he'd never felt before.

_"Wisp, take off the suit. Take off the suit."_

Tommy's breath comes fast and shallow, and he's moving before he can process it. He bursts through the hole in the spawn area, head whipping around for the newcomer. There's someone there, partially obscured by the trees, and he pushes through the leaves to get a better view.

The figure looks up at the cracking of a branch.

Familiar brown hair. The same blue overalls. The same grey shirt. The mask is new, but a shaking hand removes it and it's the same brown eyes staring at him.

_"Me and Wisp, we actually are like... best mates?"_

_"Yeah, definitely."_

"Tommy..."

He flinches a little at the familiar sound of his name in that accent.

_"I promised myself that I will not be the one to kill you. I may get a couple hits and run, but I will never be the one to seal the deal. Because I think I've stabbed you in the back enough."_

Flashes of home. Friends. Simpler times.

Red ties. Card games. A House of Dreams.

This man was the first. The oldest scar on his back. His first set of nightmares. Tommy spent months haunted by backs walking away. The sound of airplane engines, Luke silent at his side, Sylvee and Krinios laughing.

_"You can go, you can go. It's f—I understand."_

_"I've genuinely got a tear in my fucking eye."_

_"No, no, no, no! I understand you wanna move on to bigger and better things."_

He was 12 then. 

SMPEarth came and went and he was invited to join Dream and his friends on his SMP. For awhile, it was peaceful. But Tommy should have known—should have remembered—that nothing ever lasts forever.

He was 14 when he felt it again. Dream taking away the things that mattered most to him. Declaring war on people who used to be his friends. Letting loose an arrow that barely missed Tommy's heart.

Eret in a room with a button and a lie.

Sapnap giving in to threats from Dream, leaving Tommy and Tubbo out to dry to save his own hide.

_"Yeah, Tubbo, I don't really think we should trust anyone else other than the L'Manburg people."_

_"We kinda got screwed over by Sapnap. He even said he missed us at the beginning and then he just used that to screw us over."_

He was 15 and it was Quackity, his friend, his Big Q. Shouting about tyrants, and democracy, and other things Tommy didn't think should matter as much as the fact that he was his friend.

It was Schlatt, his idol, his hero. Staring down into the crowd and exiling him from his home.

It was everyone who stood by and watched as he and Wilbur were chased out like fugitives. The people he had bled and fought for. Who he would have lived and died for. Who he gave up everything for.

_"Jack?"_

_"Wilbur, your own son just betrayed you."_

_"Did you hear Tubbo? Tubbo said_ Yes Mr. President."

He is 16 now, older but evidently not any wiser. 

It's Wilbur, dusted in redstone and gunpowder, shouting at him with wild eyes and doomsday plans.

It's Technoblade and fireworks. Niki's anguished cry. His best friend in the debris, smoke curling off his skin.

It's the aftermath of the Pit. Tommy staring up at them, emotions bubbling and overflowing yet only meeting cold impassivity. Both of the men Tommy thought of as _brother_ looking back at him like he's nothing.

He's Sisyphus, forever carrying a boulder up a hill, and every time he gets to the top it's another one of his friends pushing him down.

Movement brings him back to the present. A hesitant step forward from the man in front of him.

"You got tall, kid."

Wisp was the same age Tommy is now when he joined Business Bay. He used to wonder what a cool, strong teenager saw in a scrappy preteen like Tommy.

(He used to wonder why his first friend walked away and never looked back.)

He wants to turn and run. Back to Tubbo, and Niki, and Big Q. 

Because the man in front of him is a ghost, a memory, a part of Tommy that should be long gone.

But against his will there's that stupid, childish, naive _hope_ rising in his chest again, and he wants it gone and crushed and destroyed and stamped out because _Tommy can't take another heartbreak._

The man before him holds out his arms.

And suddenly he's 11 again.

_(After being on his own for so long—a one boy faction at war with the world—he's joined by a friend. Wisp shakes his hand and ruffles his hair, and Tommy's world just got a little less quiet.)_

With a sob, Tommy rushes forward, crashing into Wisp.

Wisp curls around the boy, holding him while he cries.

The wind rustles through the trees. The birds sing a song of reconciliation. The clouds drift in the sky.

They cannot stay here forever, there's madmen to be stopped and promises to be kept.

But for now, the reunited friends, ~~enemies~~ , _brothers_ embrace in the clearing.

_"It's gonna be hard to—to get back to where we once were after this, but I think we can do it with time and with patience."_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know this is probably ooc for wisp who would literally ditch tommy for the strongest side once again, but also i like the idea of a wisp who is older, learned from his mistakes, takes a look at the instability of manburg and pogtopia and then looks at niki, tubbo, tommy, and quackity and goes "okay we can work with this"  
> as always all quotes in italics are from streams/vids so if you want em, you can comment for them


End file.
